GOJIRA AFTERMATH
by Nihilove
Summary: After nearly sixty years, Gojira is resurrected by modern-day nuclear warfare...with horrific results. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**GOJIRA **

AFTERMATH

by Randall Kaplan

I

We'd known all about Hiroshima and the tests of '54. We'd all seen the grainy black and white photos of those laid to waste. The charred remains, the mutant children...generation after generation bound to a nuclear lineage.

That was all a long time ago, we thought. It's history, something you read about, something you might muse about with friends, debate over the rights and wrongs of the sins of your father's fathers...

Never in my darkest nightmares did I ever foresee anything like It coming to our city.

Terrorism had become commonplace and fear was God. Every day there was another horror, a new atrocity to glare at and drool over the gory details. Still, no one would have ever had the slightest inkling that it would come to this.

I remember the first attack. God, I hate myself for thinking this...but it seems so miniscule...so minor in retrospect. 20,000 people vaporized...and now it seems like nothing.

It was a few smuggled in suitcase nukes detonated by five Arab students. The history leading up to it, of course, is far too long and sordid to even hope to find meaning in. There were no "good guys"...no justified acts...only hideous, raging fanaticism. We had bombed them, they had bombed us...for the longest time it was like a sick game...until it hit home.

We were all eager for revenge. And revenge we got...with a price that still looms over all of our heads.

They were literally wiped off the face of the earth. An entire country...a chunk of a continent choked to nothingness by nuclear flame...

Millions gone in a flash. Punished for the stupidity of a few.

And the moment they were destroyed...It was given new life.

It was there...all along...deep within our oceans...lurking beneath us...waiting to be reborn.

That name...it had always been just part of history, along with those old dusty photographs...something so alien and distant that we'd even make jokes about it. And it's funny now just how truly stupid we were.

That name...the dread of old toothless Japanese men...the essays upon essays of a god that walked the earth...

That name...to even think of it now causes a thick lump of sick to well in my throat and my body to go numb with heat.

That name...

...Gojira.


	2. Chapter 2

**GOJIRA**

AFTERMATH

II

Nearly sixty years ago It emerged on a small and desolate island off the coast of Japan. The boundaries of time and space were torn apart as It surfaced, facing humanity for the first time. An unbridled awe was inspired amidst the fear and dread that It spread in It's wake. It was something that would have been impossible and absurd at any other time in history, but the twentieth century had come and made it's own rules. New worlds of pain were explored and exploited, and to compliment the host of modern horrors that humanity had created for itself, It appeared. Tokyo was left a wasteland of rubble and rust, and the Japanese had experienced their worst nightmare all over again.

It was one man's near-insanity that ultimately rid the world of It's wrath. That's what we'd all been told, what we had all read about in those old frayed textbooks, mused over those dusty photographs with half-hearted interest in the safety of our cozy modern world.

But to us, It was history. Long dead and near-forgotten. It's corpse disintegrated into nothingness by the Oxygen Destroyer's first, and last performance.

Many scientists have long since posed long and contrived theories on the nature of It's biology. How It appeared, and why. After the past few years, however, one thing is certain; It wasn't alive to begin with. It didn't have to be. It couldn't have survived for eons under the surface, out of humanity's sight. None of the ancient beasts did, and It was no exception. Until It became what It is, so far beyond what those ancient sauriens were, It was just a fossilized remnant of prehistory, buried far beneath our sped up and constantly evolving world.

Somehow, the bomb gave it new life. It didn't resurrect It, as much as re-create It. It's flesh and blood were born literally of man-made fire. And three years ago, just as It had been six decades earlier, the Beast was reborn yet again.

Microbes containing It's essence must have spurred into frantic life as the new fire consumed the earth and ocean. It's new flesh must have been forged then, in the chaos of the nuclear hell-storm. Still...I can't imagine what it must have been like...no human can.

The city was just healing it's deep wounds from the attack of 8-13. Just getting around had become a battle; super-cops dawning riot-gear had been placed on every street-corner, in every subway station, even in most apartment complexes. If you didn't have your I.D. you'd be hauled off for "questioning". Of course what that really meant was at least a month of sleeping on cold concrete and routine "check-ups" by state-police and "Meds". Out of the two, you'd rather the cops. The "Meds" tended to like their job a little too much...and got touchy-feely whenever they got a chance. This was all of course, only standard for the innocent. If they found anything on you, a petty crime from way back, a drug affiliation...then God help you...you'd never see a familiar face again.

I was just doing whatever work I could get, trying to keep my head down and my body moving. Trying to avoid the nauseating sights and smells of the living and the dead

Beneath us It swam...waiting to arrive on our shores, and to bring our world to dust.


	3. Chapter 3

**GOJIRA**

AFTERMATH

III

I was lying on the floor of my closet-sized $2000-a-month rental, trying to ignore the usual sounds of sirens and wailing, and attempting to doze off into another reality. In my half-conscious state, I swear I could feel It...the reverberation trembling through the building's foundations...getting stronger...and deeper...with every passing moment. By the time my eyes had opened a sound, heavier than a thousand heavy metal base-guitars traveled into my ear drums and pumped right through my system, sending my insides into uncontrollable spasms. The sound had drowned out the increasing sirens and wailing...until nothing could be heard but Him...

As I ran down the emergency spiral staircase the ceilings began to rain chunks of plaster and the floors quaked and groaned. In the lobby several neighbors sat on the floors, clinging to one another, cowering like children fearing the bogey man beneath their beds.

When I finally got outside the air was thick and damp with a deep primordial stink and a cop grabbed me and threw me into the direction he wanted me to run and I tripped and cut open my face stinging pain on the frozen pavement as hundreds of feet pounded past me and then onto me crushing my hands and when I looked up all I could see was thick ash surrounding everything and seeping into my eyes, blinding me...

A thousand screams screeched past like sirens...The dust was so so thick that I couldn't breath...My clothes were soaked in thick bloody vomit that I didn't know was my own or someone else's...And tearing through it all was a wail that sent my brain railing into electrified nonsense...a wail that caused glass to burst apart and cut through flesh and tendon...a wail of infinite hatred and agony.

It was His wail. His roar. His demand screaming down to all the tiny monkeys that awoke Him. To look upon Him...and despair.


	4. Chapter 4

**GOJIRA**

AFTERMATH

IV

"Honda...Jack?"

A nasal voice woke me up from near catatonia.

"There you are...well, is that information correct sir? Are you in fact Jack Honda?"

Through my daze I stared at a woman wearing a white uniform with a red cross on her chest. ...A Med.

"Well?" the Med said impatiently.

"Yes...that's right."

"According to our files you have no Government or State affiliation of any kind aside from your citizenship"

"Uh...Listen...Where am-"

"Excuse me sir! Do not interrupt me! I must inform you that your current status puts you at risk of a possible Prop #883 violation regarding....Oh shit."

Suddenly she stopped her rambling as an alarm began wailing. I looked around, for the first time taking in my current surroundings; it was some sort of City-operated Medical holding cell. Around me were confused and angry men and women, and frightened and sick children. Some had bad wounds. The Meds didn't seem to be treating anyone. Instead they were fumbling around with radiation detectors and interrogating people about their identities.

The female Med ran off with some others as a screen above us flickered on.

There was a collective gasp in the room.

On the screen...It stood. Through a haze of smoke and fire It loomed over what seemed to be the burnt remains of tanks. Apparently It had gotten through what turned out to be the first defense barrier.

A blonde woman's head popped on the side of the screen. Her once picture-perfect makeup smeared with sweat, her lipstick covered lips trembling as she spoke.

"...And yes...According...I'm...I'm sorry...According to sources...The...monster..." Her face instantly warped into a grotesque smile, as if reacting to the absurdity of what she was saying.

"The monster is...Godzilla."

"I knew it!" A hoarse voice yelled from somewhere in the room. A man who looked like a bum came limping out from behind the others, and stood triumphantly in front of the screen.

"I told 'em! I told 'em he'd come back! Hahah! It's Godziller alright!"

"Move it!" A few of the others pushed him aside.

The twitching head on the screen went on.

"State Medics are tirelessly working around the clock to treat the wounded..."

"AAAHH!!! Get off of me!!!"

A skinny woman was suddenly thrown on the floor by two large male Meds.

"What...What are you..."

"Shaddup." One of the Meds said. He took out a syringe and injected it into the skinny woman's arm while the other one held her down. Everyone just stared wide-eyed, backing off as far as they could in the small room.

"Hey!" I said, stupidly.

Before I knew it one of the Meds had grabbed me by my throat.

"Listen pussy. Bitch is INFECTED. Got it? That means we gotta take her into quarantine...You still wanna cause trouble?"

I shook my head "no" like an obedient child.

"Good." He dropped me to the floor as I choked out some blood.

"Infected?" I said.

"That means she's got radiation poisinin'...or somethin'." A small man said as he helped me up off of the ground.

"Thanks...thanks alot."

"Ah...Don' mention it. Those Meds 're just a bunch a cocksuckers..."

"Yeah...I noticed."

"Still...You gotta be careful..." He looked over towards the screen. The monstrous reptile waded through the smoldering rubble It made of most of downtown.

"Even they're just afraid...This thing...this thing is somethin' else..."

"Gojira..."

"What? Ya mean Godzilla...right?"

"That's a romanization..." He stared blankly at me. "That's the English version of the name. The Japanese call It Gojira."

"You a Jap?"

"...Half."

"You know anything about this thing...like what it wants?"

I laughed.

"No...I have no idea..."

"This is God's punishment." A voice said on the monitor. "This is what we have brought upon ourselves...by letting this country fall into the hands of Jews and blacks...By letting gays do what they please...The moral fabric of our society was destroyed long before this beast of judgement came before us."

"Allah is punishing the infidels. This is what your society has brought upon itself. Suffer. It is Allah's will. Suffer and keep on suffering." Another voice stated triumphantly.

Gojira's face filled the monitor. It's Nuclear-red eyes glinting, I felt I understood. It had no allegiance, It wasn't on anyone's side.

We were all equally worthless to It.

And at that moment, I couldn't help but agree.


End file.
